Lord Arcanon
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= |-|Plesio Charge Megazord= Summary Lord Arcanon was a major antagonist of Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge. He is an intergalactic warlord and planet destroyer hellbent on finding the Energems so he may rule the universe. Feared by the likes of even Heckyl, Lord Arcanon is an immensely powerful alien, known for his sadistic nature. He's destroyed entire planets and civilizations without a second thought. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely far higher. Even higher with Zords. Name: Lord Arcanon Origin: Power Rangers Classification: Intergalactic tyrant. Destroyer of Sentai 6 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Size Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Caused planetary explosions by landing on Sentai 6, Can grow even stronger by growing giant Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Easily destroyed Sentai 6 in his search for the Dark Energem, overpowered Heckyl, should be significantly stronger than villains such as Badussa), likely far higher (Far above the likes of Heckyl, who was said to have destroyed galaxies in an unknown manner. Additionally, it should be noted that his destruction of Sentai 6 was done when he was not trying to completely destroy the planet, so his true strength is most likely much greater). Even higher with Zords (Had access to the Plesio Zord, which can morph to the Plesio Charge Megazord, which should be comparable to other Megazords, all of which should be much stronger than the Dino Super Charge Rangers even at their peak) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be much swifter than Leisure) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Sledge). Higher in his Giant Form. Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class (While not a melee fighter, he should be comparable to Heckyl and Snide, who were stated by one of Sledge's prisoners to have blown up his home planet). Even Higher with Zords. Durability: At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (No sold a direct blast from the Victory Maximum Final Strike, which was said to be able to defeat Heckyl. Took many finishing attacks from the Dino Super Charge Ultrazord and even after being defeated, he was able to fight off against Sledges Crew, though was stomped, likely due to the fact Sledge had taken the Dark Energem). Even higher with Zords. Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (After getting defeated by the Ultrazord, he could still fight Sledge in combat) Range: At least Planetary (Destroyed much of Sentai 6 just by landing) Standard Equipment: The Dark Energem, a weapon that was said to be a threat to the past, present, and future. Intelligence: An intergalactic tyrant, Lord Arcanon has made quite the name for himself as a merciless destroyer of worlds who strikes fear in even the strongest monsters in the universe. His sheer brutality is matched by his fighting skill and shown in the fact that he managed to defeat and capture Zenowing, the Silver Ranger. Weaknesses: A bit overconfident for his own good, especially when he commanded the Dark Energem. His "crew" have been shown to be not loyal at all and eventually backstabbed him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Pilots Category:Tier 5